Stuck in Time
by jamrulz
Summary: For reasons unknown, Jazz is sent to 2015. What's worse, she's stuck there! How will she cope with her new life?
1. Chapter 1

Jazz walked home from the high school, for once in an extremely bad mood. She had gotten a B plus on a project that she felt she deserved an A. She worked SO hard on it!

"Hey Jazz!"

Jazz saw Danny with his friends Tucker and Sam near the park. "We're going to the Nasty Burger. Want to come?"

Jazz smiled. Ever since Danny found out Jazz knew about his powers, he tried to include her in some of their outings. She wanted to say yes, but she knew he wanted to be with his friends alone.

_Besides, it's Friday. Everybody needs a break from his siblings…_

"It's okay Danny. You go have fun." Danny gave her a grateful nod and then the trio went on their way.

Jazz sighed and leaned against a tree. _Wonder why I can't have any friends…_

She sighed, not really noticing a light blue dot appearing on the trunk behind her.

The next thing Jazz knew, she was falling backwards through a blue portal.

When Jazz opened her eyes, she expected to possibly be in her room. Or even the Ghost Zone. What she didn't expect to see was a van _literally _flying right past her!

Jazz began to fall into shock. This is _NOT _the Ghost Zone. Suddenly, a whoosh went through the air, and she heard a yell.

"Danny Phantom!"

Jazz breathed a sigh of relief, and she looked up, hoping her brother could help her out. _Maybe when he sees me…__**oh…my…GOSH!**_

The figure was Danny Phantom, but he didn't look exactly like her brother. The figure was tall, well built, and had a sense of strength about him. He had the same spiky hair, but it was just a bit longer than usual. He had a goatee and kind green eyes. The figure looked down at the crowd, waved his hand in greeting, and flew away.

Jazz looked around at the city and felt fright beginning to creep into her.

"Where…am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly, Jazz took in her surroundings slowly, trying to fight the intense fear creeping into her. The Ghost b-man was Danny, of that she was sure. But seeing him like that made her realize she was possibly in the future…and she was scared to death. She wouldn't have believed that time travel was possible until Danny's evil older self told her.

_Wait…if _that _was Danny, then he's…not evil!_

Jazz smiled to herself, but her elation was quickly replaced by fear. She still didn't like what she was seeing. Everything was so…different. The buildings were made of chrome and glass and there were masses of people everywhere. This wasn't her town anymore…it had grown into a city!

Jazz did the first thing she could think of…RUN.

When she finally stopped, there were tears of fright falling down her face. She wanted her mother and father talking about ghosts. She wanted to hear the younger version of her brother pestering her. She wanted to see _anything _that reminded her of home. No such luck.

Jazz burrowed her face in her arms, sobbing hysterically.

"Lady, are you okay?" Jazz looked up, and saw a young boy of about four years old, smiling kindly. He had black mussed-up hair and blue-violet eyes. He was wearing a neon green shirt with the face of Kermit the Frog, with blue pants, and blue tennis shoes, with lightning on the sides.

Jazz smiled shakily, and hastily wiped her tears. "I'm okay, Kid."

The kid instantly made a face. "Please don't call me kid. My name is Jake. Jake Fenton."

Jazz's eyes widened. _Jake __**Fenton**__? _"You're last name is Fenton?" The kid nodded, seemingly pleased to make the strange girl interested.

"You know what, Lady?"

Jazz let a small smile show. "What?"

The boy grinned, "You look just like the girl that Daddy keeps in his wallet."


	3. Chapter 3

_You look just like the girl Daddy keeps in his wallet._

This boy looked a lot like Danny, so Danny must be his father. The 'girl in Daddy's wallet' must be her.Jazz smiled hesitantly, "That's nice."

Jake shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure. Daddy gets sad whenever he sees her. Mommy said that it's because she was his sister, and she disappeared ten years ago. Daddy always visits her at bedtime."

_He visits…__**me?**_

"What do you mean Jake?"

Jake looked around quickly, as if he was being sure nobody could hear him. He leaned over and whispered, "Mommy says after she 'died', her family made a fake funeral for her. They never found the body of my Auntie, so they'd given up. I never knew her. Daddy visits her grave all the time. He says I would have liked her."

Jazz swallowed, a tiny pang of guilt for what her disappearance cost her family. She wanted to see them, tell them everything was okay, that she was _here. _But she was scared. Those people wouldn't be her family. They were just the older version of her family.

They were strangers.

"Jake where are you? Do you have any idea how worried me and your father were? He's now flying, looking everywhere for you! You weren't at the swings when I told you to and-!"

A loud gasp sound out, and Jazz hesitantly looked up.

A woman with waist-length black hair and violet eyes was staring right at Jazz, mouth opened in clear shock. Jazz looked stunned not because of the person there, but because of what the person was wearing.

The woman was wearing a deep red shirt, with a heart shaped diamond necklace around her neck, bright, blue jeans, and a brown belt in the loops, with a diamond buckle.

_She's actually wearing colors! The world's come to an end…_

"Jazz?" 

"Hello again…Sam."

Jazz walked beside Sam, who had her wrist in an iron-grip. Jake walked beside Jazz, giving her a sympathetic look. Sam was taking her to their house, and she had desperately tried to get away. She remembered the conversation clearly.

"_Jazz, I can't believe you're alive!"_

"_I can't believe everyone thinks I'm dead. Sam, how have you been?"_

_A hug was her only answer. _

"_You need to come back with me. Danny will be __**so **__happy!"_

_Jazz gasped, and stuttered. __"I-I can't…I can't come! It's..it's...I CAN'T!"_

_Sam looked at her oddly. "What do you mean you can't? He thinks you're dead."_

"_I'm… I'm too scared."_

_Sam gave her a look that freaked Jazz out. It reminded her of her mom whenever she was scrutinizing her._

_Sam moved forward, and with lightning reflexes grasped Jazz's wrist. _

"_Jazz…your brother needs you."_

_Jazz had noticed that Sam never mentioned her parents, and she feared the worse. "My parents?"_

_Sam gave her a small smile. "They moved to Virginia." The three people continued on their way._

Or, at least _two _people did. Jazz kept on trying to get away, only to be pulled back by the force that was **Sam**.

Jazz pulled again, only to hear Sam sigh. The woman turned her head toward her, and then pulled her closer. Sam let go of her wrist, and took Jazz in a one-arm hug. Jazz tensed up. This _wasn't _Sam, at least, not the Sam she was comfortable with.

"Jazz…you don't need to be scared. It's still us."

Jazz tried to speak, tried to tell her that she wasn't mad. She was mad at this situation; being stuck in the future with no way to get home would make anyone mad. But she just couldn't talk.

She and the mother and son duo stopped in front of the house with the strangers inside…


	4. Chapter 4

Jazz couldn't move. It was as if she was about to enter an orphanage in which the caretakers were her family.

Sam placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Jazz. Tuck's in there, but thanks to Jake, Danny won't be here anytime soon."

Sam gave Jake a mock-glare. Jake hid behind Jazz's legs, smiling sheepishly at his mom.

_Tucker…I'm going to see __**Tucker**__… _

She never told anyone, not even her stuffed animal, that she had a secret crush on Tucker. Of course, there was no point now.

What a waste.

Sigh.

Swallowing, Jazz took a deep breath, and took one step up to the house. Her legs felt so weak; it was so hard to stand up.

A small hand gripped onto hers tightly, and Jazz looked down to see Jake holding her hand, a serious look on his face.

"I won't let you fall, Auntie Jazz." Jake was happy to find out that Jazz was his aunt, and she was still alive, and he promised himself he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

He knew how much both of his parents missed Jazz. Sam had told him that Danny was a different person.

Sure he was still the same man, and he had the same heart, but when Jazz disappeared so suddenly, he became…distant. He had no idea what happened to her, and he felt it was his fault.

Jazz squeezed Jake's hand, still trying to fight the terror. Sam wrapped an arm around her, and rang the doorbell, a chilling tune filling the air.

Despite her uneasiness, Jazz smiled. It seems that the new Sam still had some Goth in her…

The door slowly opened, and a soft noise was the last thing Jazz heard, before she looked up.

A tall, African-American man was looking at her, eyes filled with amazement and awe. He was wearing the same red cap he wore when he was fourteen, and an orange t-shirt, black pants, and brown boots.

"…Jazz?" The man took one step forward, and touched her shoulder hesitantly, as if making sure she was real.

Jazz smiled weakly, and even though she didn't want to, stepped forward and pulled the older version of Tucker into a hug.

He wanted to immediately draw her into his arms, but a look from Sam told him to be slow and gentle. The look confused him, but he did just that anyway.

"I missed you…so much Jazz." Jazz smiled weakly, "Tucker…I…I'm sorry."

Tucker looked at her with confusion. "For what, Jazz?"

Jazz felt tears coming to her eyes, but she refused to let them show. "For leaving. I didn't mean to. I was just leaning against a tree and…"

Tucker immediately shushed her, telling her slowly that she had nothing to be sorry for. He closed his eyes, gently pulling her into his arms again, as he remembered what happened that fateful day.

_**Ten Years Ago…**_

"I just can't believe it's Friday!"

"Why not Danny? It happens every week!"

"But this Friday is also the start of…"

"SUMMER VACATION!"

All three friends laughed hysterically, feelings of elation filling all three of them. But Tucker had a whole different reason for feeling happiness.

He was going to get Sam and Danny together…if it _**killed**_ him!

A police car stopped in front of the three children. The cop looked right at Danny, an aura of demand surrounding him.

"Daniel Fenton?"

"Yes, that's me. What seems to be the problem, sir?"

"There seems to be a problem, concerning your sister."

All three friends shared a look, then, after convincing the officer that Sam and Tucker were friends with Jazz, all three of them piled into the car.

"Mom!" "Dad"

Danny ran to his parents, who were talking to the chief police. Maddie's eyes were filled with worried tears. Jack kept a sturdy hand on her shoulder, listening intently to the officer with a serious expression.

Danny stopped in front of them, Tucker and Sam at his heels. "Where's Jazz, Mom? Is she okay?"

Maddie looked at her son, a few tears falling down her face. "Jazz…she's missing, Danny. The police suspect it was a kidnapping"

Danny's face paled, and he looked ready to collapse. Sam immediately stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her friend. Tucker looked like he was about to throw up.

Danny stepped forward into his parents' embrace. "I can help find her, Mom."

Maddie immediately tightened her arms, not wanting to let him go. _I already lost one child. I'm not losing __**you**__._

"Please, let me help. I…have to show you something."

His parents watched in amazement as their son transformed into the one and only Danny Phantom.

Maddie immediately pulled her son back into her arms; apologizing and crying at the same time. Jack patted his son's shoulders, said a heart-felt apology, and stated that he would love to help him with his powers whenever he wanted.

Recognizing their son was the hero, they stated he could try to find her, but if he needed help, call them immediately.

Unfortunately, Danny and the police haven't been able to find Jazz, and six months later, they pronounced her dead.

_**Present**_

Jazz sniffled, and pulled away from Tucker.

Tucker frowned inside his mind. Jazz looked so _frightened. _He'd never seen her like this. He was struggling to keep his mouth closed, when Jazz burrowed herself in Sam's shoulder.

In his time, Jazz kept away from Sam. It wasn't that she didn't like her; Tucker could tell Jazz liked Sam very much. The Gothic attire on the young teenaged girl was kind of too much for the spunky sixteen year old girl.

Sam wrapped her arms around Jazz gently shushing her, and telling her everything will be okay.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here?"

The two adults, teenager, and kid looked up to see the future Skulker in front of them.

…And he was looking straight at Jazz.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay. Future Skulker…in front of me…with no __**Danny **__around…Oh, we're doomed!_

Sam placed an arm in front of Jazz, a protective expression on her face. Tucker quickly ran into the house, and grasped a net with green glowing strings.

Despite the danger they we're in, Jazz had to ask, "What the heck is that?"

Tucker smirked at her, "The Ghoul Grasper. Mr. and Mrs. F invented it a few years back."

"Enough with the small talk!" Skulker looked on all four of them with a hungry expression on his face. "Just give me the little redhead girl, and no one will get hurt."

Jake couldn't stay quiet a moment longer. "What do you want with Auntie?"

Skulker sneered, "It isn't obvious? My regular catch hasn't been so exciting to catch after _**she **_disappeared. No determination, no hope, no nothing. So, if I catch her, and show her to my catch, what do you _think_ will happen?"

Jazz practically growled, "You are _**so NOT **_going to use me to get to my little brother."

"Oh, really? Well, would you come if I threaten…_them_?" He aimed his canon at Tucker and Sam, a sinister laugh in his voice.

Jazz couldn't, let Skulker kill anyone, especially Sam.

Her brother would _die _if his wife had been murdered. She couldn't live with that.

Jazz placed her hand on Sam's arm, telling her she had to let her go. Sam shook her head, refusing to let her. All Jazz did was give her a look…the look that her parents say made her look so much like her brother.

Sam reluctantly let Jazz go, but while she was walking toward Skulker, a green blast flew past her, and hit Skulker squarely in the chest.

Jazz looked up, a hopeful expression on her face. Maybe Danny was back.

What she didn't expect was seeing Jake there, green, misty smoke coming out of his left hand.

"You _**cannot **_take Auntie Jazz." Jake's eyes were glowing with an eerie indigo glow, unlike the blue-violet eyes he had a few minutes before.

Jazz looked on in wonder, and gasped when two white rings appeared at the child's waist. They both separated, revealing a ghost-child.

Jake wore a midnight-blue, skin-tight suit with silver gloves and boots. His hair was white, but it was dusted with his regular hair color at the top. Instead of an insignia, there was a symbol of a lightning bolt on his chest.

His glowing indigo eyes looked straight at Skulker, practically _daring _him to take one step toward Jazz.

Skulker merely laughed at Jake's transformation. "You're just a child, a practical lean piece of flesh! Usually, I would take you out, but I can't catch rabbits; too small."

Ignoring Jake, he aimed his net at Jazz, who was too busy looking at her nephew to take notice.

Jake's eyes flashed for a second, and then he flew forward, wrapping his arms around Jazz's neck. Jazz watched as her body became intangible, and the net flew right through her.

Jake flew in front of Jazz, throwing his blasts at Skulker with every chance he had. Skulker kept on trying to at least take his aim at Jake, but well…the boy was clever.

Finally, he managed to throw his blast, placing his metal arm in front of him like a shield.

A squeal from the four year old finally brought Sam out of her stupor, and she ran forward, taking Jake, who was writhing in pain, off the highway. Jazz immediately ran forward too, but was unfortunately stopped by a huge pain in her side.

Skulker had shot her.

Jazz fell onto her hands and knees, biting her bottom lip to keep from crying. The shot didn't break through the skin, but it still hurt.

She shakily stood up, trying to fight the overcoming wave of unconsciousness as she watched Skulker getting closer and closer to her…

An even bigger green blast hit Skulker, stunning him for a few seconds.

When he finally recovered, Jazz had disappeared.

"Were you…um…looking for me?" A new voice, filled with quiet rage sounded through the air.

Skulker looked up to see a very ticked off Danny Phantom, Jazz unconscious in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm always forgetting the disclaimer. I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did, Jazz would be the ghost instead of Danny._

Skulker looked up at the two, trying to fight the smirk that was just _dying _to appear on his face. This was better than what he originally planned. Seeing his sister, already hurt, was sure to make Danny crazy.

Danny barely noticed Skulker. He was too busy looking at the unconscious girl in his arms, his look filled with curiosity. What was Jazz's ghost doing outside the Ghost Zone? (**A.N.-He doesn't know Jazz is alive yet.**) Shouldn't she be one of the ghosts who were content with moving on? She was always so happy. _Shut up! You're going to make it worse! _

He floated over to where his wife, best friend, and son were standing, and placed Jazz in his wife's arms.

"Put her back into the Ghost Zone. I'll handle with this creep." To his confusion, Sam looked at him with a confused and worried expression. "Why would we put her back into the Ghost Zone?"

Danny swallowed, mostly because of the painful memories about to resurface through his mind, but also to calm himself down about his wife's craziness. _She's hung around my mom __**too **__long. _

"Because she died ten years ago, and that's her ghost."

Hurt began to fill him up at his wife's laughter, but it disappeared with the next words that he only _dreamed _of hearing: "We don't need to take her to the Ghost Zone, Danny. Jazz is alive!"

For Danny, the world seemed to stop, and he felt as if his heart _**really **_stopped, despite that his heart wasn't really beating at the moment. He looked at his sister, and slowly, as if this was a dream placed his hand on Jazz's chest. When the strong beating of her heart pressed against his palm, a loud gasp sounded.

He placed his hands to his mouth, some tears threatening to fall. But Skulker was there before he came…which meant…

Skulker was messing with _his _sister.

**Biggest…**

**Mistake…**

**Ever!**

Sam watched nervously, seeing her husband's normally green eyes turning to a white-yellow. She had _never _seen that look on Danny, and it made her feel frightened, but she knew now was the time to intervene.

"Danny…calm down." Sam placed Jazz into Tucker's arms, walked forward, and grasped Danny's arm, stopping him from continuing his advances toward Skulker. Danny turned toward her, and she flinched. He was _**so **_mad, it hurt her to see that expression of hate directed at her, but she continued bravely.

"Don't do anything you'll regret later, Danny."

Danny growled, and turned his head toward Skulker, who was busy polishing his guns, looking at them with a bored expression. "I am way past calm, Sam. He was using my sister for his amusement! He deserves to be sent in the afterlife for…well ghosts!"

Danny turned toward Tucker, and stated, "Take Jazz inside, and get her dressed into some warmer clothes. I'll be back after I make this hunter turn into the _hunted_." There was so much venom in that word, and Tucker felt a shiver run down his spine.

Sam gave her husband a last warning look, and then went with Tuck, Jake, and Jazz. Jazz wasn't waking up, and that was giving her a sense of worry into her stomach.

But she had more worry for her husband. She hoped he would be all right, and he won't resort to killing.

After the rest of the group went inside the house, Danny directed his hateful glare toward Skulker. Skulker was looking so impatient. He had every right to be-the vermin hadn't looked this lively in a _long _time.

Danny began to talk slowly, as if he was trying to calm himself, "I could handle you causing chaos. I could handle burning buildings. Heck, I could even handle floods of your blasts covering all over Amity Park."

Then the green eyes flashed, and he stated in a menacing tone, "But using people…the people I _**love**_…to get to me? That's something that is unforgiveable."

Skulker could hardly contain his glee as he saw Danny's hands beginning to glow green with his ghost power. He laughed, and wanting to get more fun on his side, decided to get to Danny even more.

"It _is _a shame that you came a tad to early. The girl would have been fun to capture. The torture would have been fun to do. Her screams would have caused me great pleasure…

And so would the screams of your little brat!"

Danny never felt so much anger in his life. "_**YOU WON'T TOUCH ANY OF THEM!"**_

The next forty minutes began with aggressive shouts from Danny, and painful yells from Skulker.__

Finally, Danny stood with a smirk as he captured Skulker into the Fenton Thermos.


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing that Jazz noticed when she woke up was she was in different clothes and bright sunlight was falling in the room.

_How long was I asleep?_

Jazz stretched, and looked around. She was on a long, gray couch, with extremely _comfortable _pillows. Someone had covered a blanket over her; a blanket that seemed very familiar…

She gasped. It was the comfortable that she received a couple of days ago in her own time!

A new, fresh pang of sorrow stabbed through her as she clutched the hot pink blanket to her chest. She wasn't scared of every thing she saw anymore-but it still hurt. She heard murmurs of voices down the hall, and she stood up, the blanket still clutched in her hand.

"If she doesn't wake up after today, we are putting her in the hospital." An unfamiliar voice met her ears, and she continued to listen to the conversation. Sam's voice sounded through the air, the sound that felt like music to Jazz.

"Calm down, Danny. It must be because of the trauma and emotional exhaustion mixed with the shock of getting hit. Jazz was in and out of consciousness when me and Tucker were tending to her. She heard us state that we…_can't_… send her back."

Jazz swallowed, ands placed her hand to her mouth to fight the urge to vomit. She remembered that thoroughly.

"_Help me get her onto the bed, Sam."_

"_Tucker, are you going to figure out a way to get Jazz back to her own time?"_

"_I…can't Sam. I can't because it's impossible. The technology that's used for that kind of power stopped existing in 2011."_

"_So, she's stuck here? There isn't a substitute? Anything?"_

"_NO! NO, Y-YOU"RE WRONG!"_

"_She's waking up! Sam, get one of the sedatives. It's okay Jazz!"_

_Jazz after five minutes of fighting finally succumbed to the blanket of black as she drifted to sleep._

"Auntie Jazz!" Jazz flew out of her memory when she felt a small weight press against her legs. She gave a tired smile, and picked Jake up, giving him a small hug in the process. "Hey, mister."

"Hey! I'm so happy you're okay. You were asleep for three days."

_Three days? That can't be right…_

"Are you sure that was it, Jake?"

"Mm-hm. We were worried about you. Especially Daddy. He hardly left you."

Jazz smiled, "I'm going to see him right now." She placed Jake down gently, than walked through the door where her brother and sister-in-law were.

Jazz saw both adults turn to face her, and her eyes widened when she saw Danny. He wasn't the thin, lanky teenager that she knew before. He was a tall, handsome man, more confident, and he looked like he was relaxed with his powers, instead of always being tense about them.

"Hey Jazz. It's me. Are you alright?" As if an answer, Jazz literally jumped into her brother's arms, shaking a bit from all the emotional turbulence she experienced a few days ago. Arms came around her, gently shushing and calming her. She felt herself being carried to the couch, and both adults sat beside her; Danny on one side, Sam on the other.

"What is it, Jazz?" Danny had to ask, even though he partly knew the answer. Jazz sniffled, "It's not fair! I didn't even ask to come here in the first place. I never wanted to. My life has disappeared." She was pulled into an embrace by Sam, and she slowly melted into it.

Danny looked at her sadly. He couldn't do anything about his sister, and he hated feeling this useless. He was about to speak again, when Sam spoke up.

"I know you're scared, Jazz. And I know how much you miss your family." Jazz looked at her questioningly at the tearful tone in her voice.

"Because they miss you too…very much. But, like I said, it's still us. We're still the same people and family you knew before. And our feelings of friendship and love toward you haven't change. They never will."

Jazz sniffled, and brushed her tears away with her hand, looking at Sam thoughtfully. "Really?"

Sam nodded, and Danny wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You're still my sister, Jazz."

Jazz looked at the two adults, then finally nodded. "Okay."

She abruptly stood up, and asked, "What is my parents' phone number?"

Danny looked at her, confused, "Why?"

"Well, I don't want to take too much of your time, and my parents haven't…" She stopped as the two adults looked at each other, smiling mysteriously. "What?"

Danny wrapped his arm around Sam, "Well, while you were asleep, we talked and, we were thinking…"

"Yeah?" _Please let them be saying what I think they're saying…_

Sam interrupted, "We would like for you to live here with us. Is that okay?"

Her answer was Jazz hugging both of them as tight as she could. Danny chuckled, "I think that was a 'yes'."

"Welcome back Jazz." Jazz smiled at both of them, and answered, "Good to be back."

Somewhere in the Ghost Zone, another certain half-ghost was watching the exchange with evil, red eyes.

"Yes, dear Jasmine. Welcome back…"

The ghosts' evil laughter echoed in the darkness and Vlad Masters transported home.

_The End…? I don't think so!_


End file.
